


A Coffe Shop

by rosepetal987



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And then Demyx was singing Svrcina changes song like five times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: Demyx is new in town and gets a gig at a local coffee shop Xigbar visits often.





	A Coffe Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide what to write so made a new AU. It's not really a coffee shop AU but it takes place in one so that counts? Right? 
> 
> They meet on a Thursday.

“Who's the kid?” Xigbar asked as he leaned against the counter. 

Zexion hummed in response as he poured milk into Xigbar’s coffee. “Demyx, Aerith thought live music might help the mood.” 

“He any good?” 

“Not really my type of music. But he knows how to tune properly, and his voice is sound.” Zexion responded as he set his coffee on the counter. “I think he’s a meteorology major.”

“He at Vexen’s college?” Xigbar curled his hands around the to go cup. 

“I presume so. He only mentioned his major I did not ask which school.” 

“Cool, cool.” Xigbar grinned. “I have some homework to grade so I’ll take you home later.” 

“Thank you.” Zexion had taken the bus from his dorm to the local mall strip with the coffee shop he worked at. 

~~~~~~

Demyx tuned his sitar with a soft hum. It was much better being inside and he was thankful to Aerith for inviting him in. She had even offered to pay him! His first real gig! It was total awesomesauce. 

The coffee shop was pretty quant and not what Demyx had envisioned as his first paying gig, but he would take what he could get. Not everyone could be Roxas. 

 

Now he just had to figure out what kind of music would fit the place best. He knew a lot of covers and had taken a shot at writing his own music even, but Aerith’s place felt so soft. He really didn’t think he belonged. 

He was used to not belonging so that really shouldn’t bother him. 

~~~~~~

“Don’t stress about it.” 

Demyx looked up from his guitar to a guy with black hair and an eye patch. 

“If you stress out about music no matter what you play will come out bad. Let your heart guide you.” 

Demyx breathed deeply and cracked a smile. “Thanks. I never have this problem for pedestrians, but customers feel so different.” 

“Don’t think about it so much, Demyx. Uh, Zexion gave me your name. Wow, I’m awkward, and the name’s Xigbar.” 

Demyx laughed at that, a hand coming up to cover the loud sound. “Thank you, Xigbar. It’s nice to meet you.” he shifted his guitar a little on his lap and held out a hand for him. 

Xigbar stepped closer and took his hand with a casual shake. “Nice to meet you. I’m a regular here so show me what you got.” 

“I think I can do that.” 

“Good. I gotta get back to red ink but I’ll check in again before I leave.” 

“Red ink?” 

“Yeah. I’m a math teacher. 

“Neat. I’m training to be a meteorologist.” 

“Good luck.” Xigbar smiled and stepped away.

“Thanks.”

~~~~~

Cool. Now his heart was rushing in both excitement and pressure. 

But also something familiar. 

“In the early morning, the darkest dawn. Hear the trumpets sounding loves final song. Kiss me. Fade away, just far enough. I'm drifting. Touch you so I know I'm not dreaming. Safe until the night is gone.”

~~~~~

His little pep talk seemed to do the trick and Xigbar settled back down with his coffee and classwork. There was something really familiar about Demyx’s voice but he was probably just imagining it. 

Too many late nights. Or something. 

He made decent background music as he took pen to paper and reviewed. The pen was used more to write random little notes and good jobs than actual xs. Positive reinforcement went a long way with teenagers. That and formulas were tricky to memorize if your brain wasn’t set up for that. 

His brain was hardly set up for that. But he kept on top of reminding himself things. It was why he had not gone into history let alone science. He enjoyed those things but his memory was not always that great. 

He pressed a hand to his eyepatch. But the universe worked how it needed to. His memory was like that too. 

Now if only he could memorize all his students.

~~~~~

“I’m done.” Zexion stated as he set a to go cup on Xigbar’s table. 

Xigbar had finished his classwork already and zoned out to listen to Demyx. He couldn’t place it and it was driving him bonkers. 

“Has Demyx been here before?” 

“Not while you have been. You may have heard him outside somewhere before.” Zexion responded. 

“No, well, maybe, I guess. I don’t know.” Xigbar sighed. “It’s hard to explain.” 

“You can try while you take me home.”

“I guess. Let me say bye to him. Said I would.” Xigbar stated as he stood and grabbed his shoulder bag. 

“Of course.” 

~~~~~

“I'm drawn to the unknown, where shadows hide. A slave to the powers that magnetize, There's something inside of me, I can't fight. Forces of gravity taking me, taking me.”

Demyx’s fingers stopped before his voice when he saw Xigbar and Zexion approaching him. 

“That time already?” Demyx laughed. 

“Yup. But I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” Xigbar grinned. 

“Me too.” Demyx grinned. “You leaving together?” 

“Yeah, I offered to give shortcake a ride back to his dorm.” 

“I am off tomorrow but if you are here the day after I will see you then.” Zexion spoke.

Demyx rubbed the back of his head. “I’m still working out a schedule with Aerith. So, we’ll see.” 

“Understandable. Good night, Demyx.” 

“Is it really night?” Demyx had lost track of time. 

“It is bridging on 5:30.” Zexion responded and looked up to Xigbar, prepared for him to not have noticed either “I stayed later since you offered me a ride.”

“I suppose that is night.” Demyx nodded. 

“Cat is going to kill me.” 

“I think Cat can live.” Zexion sighed. “Cloud is working now. Don’t let his face deter you; he’s sweet when he wants.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Demyx laughed. 

“Good luck with the rest of the night, Demyx.” Xigbar grinned.

“Thanks.”

~~~~~

“Explain.” Zexion did not wait for them for to get to Xigbar’s car. It was brown and old and Zexion really did not know anything about cars to care much more about it past the fact that it ran. 

“Yeah, yeah, trying to think how to word it.” Xigbar sighed as they walked. “I guess he resonated with me? But more than that. Like he was singing /for/ me. Wow that sounds weird out loud.”

“Is that not the goal for any musician?” 

“I guess.” Xigbar shrugged and unlocked his car. 

Zexion waited for him to press the internal unlock button and got in on the other side. “You guess?” 

“Felt like more. Probably imagining things. Heads still funky from time to time.” 

“It is a miracle you are still alive.” Zexion’s voice went soft. 

Xigbar laughed and ruffled his hair. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

“I have noticed. Now, if you would, I have a 6pm.” 

“Wait, really? I could totally fake Vexen’s handwriting to make you a late pass.”

“That will not be needed.” Zexion laughed back. “But thank you for the thought.” 

“What I’m here for.” 

It was only a ten-minute drive anyway. 

They road in silence for the most part. Besides Xigbar attempting to find something he liked on the radio. 

“See if you can find out more about him for me, won’t you?” Xigbar asked as he parked as close to the school as he could. 

“Is this the part where you ask me if he is single?” 

“Wow, wow, calm your bullet train.” Xigbar laughed “Just, if I could have run into him before? Where’d he come from?” 

“I’ll ask.”

“Thanks.”

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~

Zexion typically went ‘home’ Friday nights to enjoy some not cafeteria food. Not that Vexen’s cooking was much better. But he tried. 

“Xigbar is crushing on a kid.” Zexion stated just to get Vexen to stop asking him if he had a girlfriend yet. 

Vexen thunked his forkful of spaghetti back on his plate. “I knew this conversation would happen one day.”

“Hey now, he’s twenty-five, don’t give me that.” Xigbar pointed his fork at him and then Zexion. “And nice swerve.”

Zexion shrugged a touch. 

Vexen sighed deeply. “Where did you meet?” 

Xigbar grinned at him. “At the coffee shop Zexmeister works at.” 

“You have been single for a while. Be honest with him.” 

“Of course I will be. On that note, you still chatting up that biology teacher?” 

“We’re going out on a date next week. Trying to find time between teaching and going to school is hard.” Vexen responded. “But Marluxia is stubborn.” 

“You need stubborn.” Xigbar teased. “You gotta let me meet him soon.” 

“We could try to schedule a double date?” Vexen frowned. “I know your schedule. Figure out his.” 

“I think I can do that.” 

~~~~~

“You need to lay off Zexion.” Xigbar spoke as Vexen walked him to his car. He didn’t always come over, but sometimes it was nice to spend a night with an old friend and basically his nephew. 

“I only worry.” 

“He’s going to snap one of these days.” Xigbar sighed. “You know he’s ace.” 

“A relationship does not need sex. He’s always been such a lonely child.” Vexen responded. 

“That’s his problem. He’s nineteen. Let him figure out the rest.” 

“Okay...”


End file.
